


On Your Feet, Jayne Cobb

by spacesnail69



Category: Firefly
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexual Tension, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesnail69/pseuds/spacesnail69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After angst and tension in the cabin, Captain Reynolds and Jayne leave the kitchen expecting a brawl. When in reality, it leads to something completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Feet, Jayne Cobb

'Jayne. On your feet.' Mal entered the room reeking with authority. Jayne knew that the captain was coming the moment he heard those sturdy leather boots walking up the deck. The ship was currently in drift. Even Wash was relaxing.

'Can't a grown man have a nap?'

'On your _feet_.'

Jayne groaned and slid off his bed reluctantly before standing up on his feet. Captain Malcolm looked quite angry. Either it was about the fact that Jayne had finished the last of the whiskey from the kitchen cabinet or something else.

'You know, after your stunt on Ariel-' Mal had reminded him of the call he made to the feds to capture Simon and River. Jayne shook his head with satiation and sat back down on the edge of his bed. 'I thought, well everybody makes mistakes, right?'

Jayne dropped his head. 'I _told_ you I was sorry. I- come on Mal.'

'Don't. I was looking for a flash light for Kaylee in the spare cabin.'

'And?' He was confused as to why Mal had come to his room just to talk about a flash light.

'I found _this_.' He took out something from his trench coat pocket. It was a small piece of metal. It was a razor blade. Jayne frowned. What did that have to do with him?

'Is this yours? It was lying under a pile of rope. You know, the rope we tied Dobson with.'

'Dobson?' Jayne tilted his head. Then he remembered. The man that infiltrated the ship and shot Kaylee whilst doing so. 'Jesus..'

'Where the hell would he have found the razor blade in there Jayne?'

'It- it's not _mine_.'

'You were the one that was with him in there! Who else would have given it to him?'

'Listen, Mal, it was a long time ago. After Kaylee-'

'Was shot! She was shot, Jayne.'

'I felt bad after I did it Mal. I regretted it.'

'She could have _died_!'

'I'm sorry! Okay.' He raised to face the captain. They stood inches away from each other. 'You know I can't help it cap.'

'You need to learn to control yourself.' Mal said sternly. There was a moment of tension as they breathed heavily with frustration. Malcolm turned around, the tail of his coat flicking Jayne in the knee, then stood in the doorway. Jayne bit his lip. He was unsure of what would happen next.

'Dinner's in ten.' The captain mumbled. Jayne knew every little detail about Mal. He knew when he was happy, when he was sad and _especially_ when he was angry. Jayne knew they were reasonably close friends, but sometimes he wondered if Mal cared about him the same way he did about Mal.

 

Simon and Malcolm were sitting next to each other at the table talking and laughing. For a while, Jayne stood by the door watching their every movement through the window. It can't be said that he looked happy to see them bonding so well.

'Jayne?'

'Ah!' He jumped and turned around. 'Kaylee.' He grabbed his chest.

'Uh, what are you doing?'

'Nothin. Nothin.'

Kaylee stood on her toes and looked through the door window before smiling with a deep sigh. 'Isn't he gorgeous?' She murmured wistfully.

'Yeah.' Jayne smirked and glanced at Mal.

'What?' Kaylee asked with a surprised tone. She smiled as Jayne stuttered to answer.

'I mean, he's okay. Mal's okay.'

'Mal?' Kaylee's cheeky grin extended. 'I was talking about _Simon_ , Jayne.'

'I uh-' He opened the door and entered the kitchen with pride. 'Evening everyone.' He tried to hide the fact that he was too distracted by Mal. Wash brought the pot of the mixed starch vegetables to the table and placed it on the table.

'Thank you honey.' Zoe sat down and rubbed his shoulder. Also on the table was a plate of thickly sliced beef. Simon served his sister a couple of pieces then served himself.

'So, Jayne.' Mal took a piece of bread from the bowl and remained staring across the table at him.

'Yeah?' Jayne replied with an attitude.

'I'm guessing you're on clean up duty.'

He didn't reply, even though Wash and Kaylee had laughed and were awaiting a humoured answer. The rest of the table could sense the angst between them.

'Sir?' Zoe asked Mal.

'It's okay Zoe. It's okay.' Jayne affirmed with his husky voice. 'Mal, if you have a problem with me then just go ahead and say it.'

'You're a backstabber. You're selfish.' He leaned forward. 'You're a bad crewman.'

Jayne pursed his lips tightly and leaned back on his chair. ' _Bite_ me.' He said. Malcolm's eyebrow twitched.

'Boys,' the shepherd began, 'calm down.'

'I _am_ calm!' Jayne shouted. River cowered to her brother's side.

'Outside Jayne. _Now_.' Mal ordered.

'I do not think this is necessary captain.' The shepherd stood up from his seat.

'Sit _down_.' He said firmly. 'Jayne and I need to settle this privately.' Mal left the kitchen whilst Jayne watched. He was _not_ in the mood for a fist fight.

'Jayne are you going to-'

'Yes, Wash. This is just a misunderstanding. There's no need to worry.'

 

Jayne followed Malcolm past the first aid room. He initially thought that they were going to the floor deck, but this was something else.

'Hey, Cap! Wait!' He was struggling to keep up. He wasn't even sure if they were to fight or not. Mal finally arrived his cabin, where he went inside and closed the door. Jayne stood, knocking and waiting for a reply.

'Captain!' He knocked again. 'Mal?' Slowly he opened the door and peeped inside. Mal was sitting on his bed looking down at his knees. Jayne shut the door behind him and went towards the captain. 'Cap are you okay?'

He looked sad and frustrated. Jayne crouched down to look into his eyes and placed his hands on Mal's shoulders.

'What's the matter? Something botherin ya?'

Mal huffed and scratched his eyebrows, preceded by saying something.

'What? I didn't catch that.' Jayne sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. Mal seemed reluctant. 'Come on. You can tell me.'

'You're so-' He turned to him, leaned forward and grabbed his head, before pulling him forward and kissing him hard on the mouth. Jayne struggled then pulled back.

'Woh! Hey slow down there!' He stood up and raised his arms. Mal was disappointed by Jayne's shock. He thought it would be okay to kiss him.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry Jayne just- get out of here!'

'What?'

'Get out! That's an order!'

Jayne quickly escaped the cabin and began charging back up the hall. What had just happened? Why had the captain kissed him? Those weren't even the major questions rushing through him though. He kept asking himself, 'why did I enjoy that?' Perhaps the bond he had with Mal wasn't of friendship, but of attraction. Jayne stopped walking. He leaned against the wall and pondered. He so badly wanted to go back and fuck the shit out of him.

'What am I doing?' He muttered as he pulled his hands down his face. Jayne realised he had a strong desire to go back. Then it became an action. Jayne turned around and began to make his way back to the captain's cabin. He couldn't believe it.

 

The door flew open and Mal quickly looked up. He was still sitting on his bed sulking. Jayne's chest moved up and down as he breathed heavily. He shut the door and stomped over to Mal. With force he pulled him up, turned and pushed him to the wall. Not a word was uttered. Mal's jaw had dropped and his eyes darted from Jayne's eyes to his lips.

'I'm not gay.' Jayne murmured. He tugged on Mal's collar and slightly stuck his tongue out, before leaning in and kissing him. Mal slid down the wall and closed his eyes as Jayne tasted his mouth. Every now and then their mouths would pull apart to adjust positions and breath. For what seemed an eternity, Jayne passionate kissed the captain with his moist lips and his eager tongue. After pulling away, Jayne turned Mal around to face the wall.

'Jayne- fuck me. Please.. fuck me.' He gasped. Jayne tugged his fingerless gloves off and pulled Mal's belt out before taking the man's trench coat off and throwing it to the floor. 'Jayne... Please..' Mal was desperate. 

Jayne, who was already hard, slipped his pants down.

'Where's your lube?' He whispered.

'Under my bed.' His breath was hot. Mal quickly took his shirt off before Jayne did the same, revealing his muscular body. Mal closed his eyes and grew tenser with the sound of Jayne slathering the lube all over his hard cock. Firmly, Jayne pushed himself inside Mal and they both let out loud groans. Since everyone else in the ship were in the kitchen, they could make as much noise as they liked. Malcolm's fingers twitched the moment Jayne began to thrust in and out.

'You're so fucking hot.. God you're so fucking hot.' Jayne whispered. He ran his hands down Mal's toned arms and licked the back of his neck.

'Call me Captain Reynolds.'

Jayne smirked. 'Captain _Reynolds_.' He whispered into his ear. Mal let out another loud moan. Jayne touched his thighs and nuzzled his shoulder.

'I think you've got a hard on Captain Reynolds.'

Mal's legs trembled again.

'Keep going?'

'Mm. Keep going.' Mal begged.

'You're so fucking tight.' He grabbed one of Mal's cheeks and squeezed it tight, bringing pleasure to both himself and the man he was fucking. Mal winced with satisfaction. He moved his hands up to Jayne's and held them against the wall then dropped his head down, spreading his legs out further.

'Oh Jesus fucking Christ..' Jayne arched his head back and began to move his cock into the captain's ass with a slow steady rhythm. His tongue hung out past his lip. 'Captain Reynolds...' Mal let out the sound one would make when touching a hot coal.

'Right there! Right there.' He leaned forward and pulled Jayne in.

'Mmm.' He could feel the pressure rising up in his stomach. 'Tell me when you're about to-'

Mal moaned once again and Jayne began to move in with more force. His breathing became heavier. His eyes were no longer closed. Their heart rates were climbing by the second. Their legs were slick with sweat. Mal squeezed his hands and Jayne began to very slowly thrust in and move his body to the sides, stretching their orgasms out.

'Oh _shiiit_.' 

He cried out a loud groan with Mal and sent thick white liquid glistening on their thighs. Jayne pulled out, panting like a dog, and lay on Mal's bed. His body was covered in sweat, even the roots of his hair. Malcolm stepped back from the wall and joined Jayne on the bed.

'Captain Reynolds.' He smiled and turned to Mal.

'You're next.' The captain replied seductively. He licked his fingers, reached around Jayne and slid them into his butt.

' _Fuck_.' He closed his eyes and pulled Mal's arm away, who thought it was because he didn't desire it.

'I'm sorry Jayne, I thought you-' Jayne ended his talking with a heavy wet kiss, then rolled onto him and tugged at his hair.


End file.
